twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Parodies
Many parodies have been made of the ''Twilight'' series as it has risen in popularity. ''Firelight'' Firelight was a "SNL digital short" featured on the Taylor Swift hosted episode of Saturday Night Live. The short replaced vampires with a Frankenstein family. ''MAD'' MAD is a comedy cartoon on Cartoon Network based on the magazine of the same name. It has spoofed the ''Twilight'' saga a couple of times. "The Twilight Saga: Eclipse" The 3rd movie of the series gets spoofed with an alternate ending in this short segment. It aired on October 18, 2010. "Twigh School Musical" "Twigh School Musical" is a parody of ''Twilight'' and is a crossover on the film and High School Musical. It aired on May 30, 2011. Edward and Jacob get some musical competition for Bella's heart! "The Big Fang Theory" "The Big Fang Theory" is a parody of Twilight and is a crossover on the novel and The Big Bang Theory. It aired on June 6, 2011. Edward and Jacob are re-imagined as nerds on a sitcom. "Twilight: Staking Dawn" "Twilight: Staking Dawn" is a parody of Twilight: Breaking Dawn and is a crossover on the film and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It aired on January 23, 2012. Buffy Summers shows up and crashes Edward and Bella's wedding and plans on killing them. ''The Muppets'' In a trailer for the 2011 movie The Muppets, the Breaking Dawn movie adaptation is spoofed with Pepe the King Prawn standing in front of a window featuring a full moon. Pepe states that it is almost twilight and therefore time for "breaking prawn."The Twilight Saga article on Muppet Wiki ''Nightlight'' Nightlight is a ''Twilight'' parody that was written by The Harvard Lampoon. The main characters are Edwart Mullen and Belle Goose. In this story, Belle is a girl who moves to a new town, Switchblade, Oregon, and has no friends. Once she arrives at her new home with her dad, she runs upstairs and slams her door and screams. She does this because she misses home and claims that her dad cannot hear her because he is getting too old. At school she meets Edwart Mullen, a computer geek with zero interest in girls. ''Twilight: The Musical'' Twilight: The Musical is an unofficial parody of the Twilight series, produced by Gliff Productions. It features original songs and score. The first episode premiered on YouTube on 13 March 2009. ''The Hillywood Show'' thumb|300px|right|''Eclipse'' Parody The Hillywood Show has made parodies of Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. The Hillywood Show is currently producing a parody of Breaking Dawn. Twilight was parodied with the song "Hot n' Cold" by Katy Perry. New Moon was parodied with the songs "So What" by P!nk and "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry. Eclipse was parodied with the songs "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks, and "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. The Hillywood Show's parodies have been liked by many, including Catherine Hardwicke, the director of the first Twilight film. The Hillywood Show cast hosted the Twilight Conventions of 2010 and 2011. ''Robot Chicken'' Robot Chicken is a stop-motion animated sketch comedy series using action figures as the principal characters. The show spoofed Twilight twice in "Casablankman II" and "The Godfather of the Bride II". In "Casablankman II", Bella and Edward's life together is examined. The episode aired on January 8, 2012. In "The Godfather of the Bride II", the novel becomes a video game. The episode aired on December 4, 2011. ''Vampires Suck'' Vampires Suck is a comedy about contemporary teen angst and romance movies. Becca, an anxious, non-vampire teen, is torn between two boys. Before she can choose, Becca must get around her controlling father, who embarrasses Becca by treating her like a child. Meanwhile, Becca's friends contend with their own romantic issues—all of which collide at the prom. ''TwiLite'' TwiLite is a parody of Twilight written by Stephen Jenner. The main characters are Stella Crow and Edweird Sullen. In this parody, Stella Crow moves to Sporks, Washington. Her life changes the moment she meets Edweird Sullen. Though perfect on the outside, Edweird is remarkably unrefined on the inside. He also happens to be a one-hundred-year-old vampire, trapped in the body of a teenage boy, who has yet to finish high school. Nonetheless, Stella is unconditionally smitten with him. ''New Moan'' New Moan is a parody of Twilight and New Moon, written by Stephfordy Mayo. It is the first book in the Twishite Saga. In this parody, Heffa Lump is pale, typical, and interesting seventeen-year-old. When she moves to Spatula to attend the Spatula Academy of Fictional Excellence, she expects nothing...but then she meets Teddy Kelledy. Teddy is an impossibly gorgeous boy who eats rare meat, is super strong, and never goes out in the sunlight. Heffa believes he is a vampire. ''Breaking Yawn'' Breaking Yawn is a parody of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, written by Stephfordy Mayo. It is the second book in the Twishite Saga. In this parody, Heffa Lump is still living at home in Spatula, having graduated from the Spatula Academy of Fictional Excellence, and is looking forward to a life of notoriety as the girlfriend of the fabulously wealthy vampire Teddy Kelledy. Still desperate for fame, Heffa considers entering Undead's Got Talent, judged in part by the fearsome Vindicti; the only problem is, she's not a member of the undead—yet. Torn between becoming a vampire or staying human, she soon realizes that hers and Teddy's love story is so amazing that it alone could make them both famous. As her plans for fame become more elaborate, she graciously allows Teddy to give her a blinging engagement ring and the ''society wedding of the season, with as much coverage and corporate sponsorship as possible. However, the course of true love and Heffa's frenzied rise to fame is threatened by The Vindicti, who wants to make sure that the Kelledys' incredible celebrity power is under their control. Will Heffa ever get fame, fangs, and a fabulously famous family? Will Teddy get the wedding night he lusts after? ''Dusk Dusk is a parody of film series based on Twilight in the Disney TV show, My Babysitter's a Vampire. One of the main characters, Erica the vampire, was the president of the series' fan club before she got bitten by a vampire. In the series, vampires are immune to sunlight, though they wear sunglasses during the day, and have yellow eyes only when they reveal their true faces. And when a human is bitten, he becomes a fledgling, a creature between human and vampire, until he feeds on human blood which will subsequently turn him into a full vampire. References Category:Parodies Category:Real world